darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Conduct (historical)
The Rules of Conduct were the original fifteen rules that were enforced by Jagex. On 11 May 2009, the Rules of Conduct were reorganised into three categories. The historical entries can be viewed below. Rule 1 Rule 1 prohibits offensive, racist, and obscene remarks. These remarks are filtered by the chat filter, and players often try to bypass the filter, which is considered a worse offense by Jagex. Spamming is also considered a violation of Rule 1, as it makes communication between players more difficult. It also prohibits the advertisement of girlfriends or boyfriends. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Respect. Rule 2 Rule 2 prohibits item scamming. Claiming an item is rare when it isn't is considered a violation, along with the item swap scam. Famous scams were the armour trimming scam and the Guthan's spear scam. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour. Rule 3 Rule 3 prohibits password scamming, which can lead to a player's account being stolen. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour. Rule 4 Rule 4 prohibits cheating and bug abuse, such as the shield slot scam. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour. Rule 5 Rule 5 prohibits impersonating a member of Jagex's staff. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour. Rule 6 Rule 6 prohibits account sharing and trading, as this can lead to players getting unfair advantages in the game. Each account must belong to one player only. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour. Rule 7 Rule 7 prohibits the use of third-party software (see macros)to gain an unfair advantage in the game. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour. Rule 8 Rule 8 prohibits the interaction of any of a user's accounts in any way. Although a player is allowed to have more than one account, they must not come in contact. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour. Rule 9 Rule 9 prohibits encouraging others to break any of Jagex's Rules of Conduct. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour. Rule 10 Rule 10 prohibits abuse of RuneScape's Customer Support (such as flagrantly submitting false abuse reports or sending hateful messages to Jagex moderators). It is currently unknown which of the three new categories this rule now falls under, although it would most likely fall under Honour. Rule 11 Rule 11 prohibits advertising of a website in RuneScape or on the forums. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Security. Rule 12 Rule 12 prohibits real-world item trading, such as exchanging real currency for RuneScape coins. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour. Rule 13 Rule 13 prohibits asking personal details. This does not include asking a player what country the player resides in, as it does not release any personal information. However, asking for telephone numbers and addresses is a violation of this rule. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Security. Rule 14 Rule 14 prohibits any violation of the Forum Code of Conduct, and flagrant violation of these rules can lead to a permanent ban from the forums. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Respect. Rule 15 Rule 15 prohibits the blocking of advertisements, as it is what supports the free-to-play version of RuneScape being free. As of 11 May 2009, this rule now falls under Honour.